Traditional triceps press exercise machines include a stationary platform or frame for supporting the user while the user performs triceps press exercises. These traditional triceps press exercise machines support the user in a relatively fixed sitting position while the user extends his or her arms about the elbow from an exercise starting position to an exercise ending position (and often back to the exercise starting position).
It is naturally instinctive for a user performing a heavy-resistance pressing exercise in a stationary position to arch his or her lower back in an effort to manage and overcome the resistance. Excessive arching of the lower back sacrifices exercise form, decreases the efficiency of the exercise, and can lead to lower back pain, strain, or other associated injury.
Consequently, a need exists for a triceps press exercise machine that maintains the user's body in a more ergonomically sound position, and counteracts the user's natural inclination to arch his or her lower back, throughout the exercise motion. The embodiments of the present invention solve this problem by providing a triceps press exercise machine that includes a moving user support frame to support the user in a seated position. The triceps press exercise machine may include a linkage assembly that allows the user support frame to tilt as the user performs a triceps press exercise. As the user extends his or her arms from the exercise starting position to the exercise ending position, the user support frame—and thus the user's torso—reclines progressively backwards. The user's natural reaction to this reclining sensation is to bring his or her head forward, which encourages the user to plant his or her lower back firmly into a stable position against the back pad. Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art.